More Than They Let On
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: Cause they were both so much More Than They Let On. He's really smarter and stronger than he let's on. And She's really sweeter and nicer than she let's on. Will secrets be revealed if she knew more about him and he knew more about her? Boomer-Buttercup, and a little brick-bubbles and butch-blossom at the end. Some reviews would be nice, thanks! [COMPLETE]
1. SMARTER

More Than They Let On;

A Boomercup story:

_**CHAPTER ONE: SMARTER THAN HE LET'S ON**_

* * *

_**Pokey Oaks High school, Junior Year, Second Semester...**_

_**Science Laboratory, second week of the semester...**_

"Okay, new semester means new lab partners. And no, this time I chose whose partner is whom." mr. brigs exclaimed. All the students in the class room prayed silently 'please let my partner be a genius who insists to do all the work'. Of course, not all of them can be a genius' partner. Some of them had to be unlucky some, very unlucky. One of those unlucky ones is our green puff named buttercup, whom is partnered with the very definition of blonde; boomer jojo.

"god, why me?" she silently face palmed. He approached their new assigned table with a smirk.

"okay class, is everyone seated? Good, now i'll assign you your project for this week." mr. brigs didn't even allow them to respond before he started giving off instruction sheets for this week's project. Like he always did.

"your all instructed to create your own sculpture of any living being. Be it a human being, a toad, a plant or a tree even. Just construct it and you have the chance to pass this month. Take note class, your project is related to the rest of the topic for this month. Now start planning with your partner!" mr. brigs exclaimed as he started writing in his notebook. Probably another biology crap that they have to learn next week.

"so buttercup, what do you think we should construct?"

"boomer, in all honesty I really expected someone to actually do this things for me like-

"no buttercup, I wanna do this and get some well deserved credit. Not pick up some constructed project from a junk yard. I wanna actually make it..." he said

"well, that makes one of us" she murmured

"oh no, we are making this project together. Like lab partners usually do. You are not making me do this alone and get graded, that just won't be fair"

"God, I swear your like blossom" she said "okay Einstein, what living specie do you wanna base our project on?"

"hmmm, I guess we can do the plant specie. It's easier cause it only has a few parts but enough to actually get graded. Like the stem, the primary roots, the nodes and the types of buds and what not. You agree?" boomer actually sounded smart for a moment. Which surprised buttercup.

"ummm yeah. You know you actually sounded smart" she replied

"oh, yeah. It's a well hidden secret Bc. Gotta go!" He exclaimed. Before she could respond, he was already the first one out of the class room just in time when the bell rang.

_**AT THE END OF THE DAY...**_

It was history class now and the teacher had just finished handing out last weeks test paper. Buttercup had another F that time, which made her pay less attention on what was going on. So after class, she was told to stay.

"what trouble did you got yourself into now?" mitch asked as he stepped out of the class not waiting for her response

"grrr what ever" she muttered as she approached the teacher's desk where ms. Henry was arranging her folders.

"buttercup, I am very concerned about three F's after F. Last semester you passed with two and I don't want you to continue that streak this semester. So instead, im assigning you a tutor. He should be-

The teacher was cut off by a silent knock on the door. "come in" she exclaimed. A familiar blonde entered the room.

"boomer? What are you doing here?" buttercup asked surprised

"ugh, I dont really know yet"

"oh boomer, I guess you know buttercup. She's the reason your here"

"great, im in trouble right?" he asked

"no boomer, your going to be the one assigned to tutor buttercup-

"what? Tutor me!? but this blonde can barely think straight! And you expect me to get tutored by him? And learn something?!" buttercup screeched. The teacher covered her ears and boomer gritted his teeth.

"i'll have you know, I happen to have straight A's in history and in algebra! And I can to tutor you!" he retorted

"see, boomer's not so bad. In fact he's very smart that other teachers think he copied brick's test or stole blossom's homework and they even stooped so low by accusing him of making either blossom or brick to do his homework for him. But I actually saw him apply his knowledge. That's why teachers gave him B's and I give him what grade he deserves. So don't doubt him too much buttercup." ms. Henry explained

"huh, fine"

"cool"

"you can start tutoring her today boomer. And im glad you agreed to this buttercup" she smiled at her calmly.

"not like I had a choice" buttercup exited the school followed by the blonde.

_**IN THE UTONIUM RECIDENCE, MINUTES LATER...**_

"oh good, your home. So-

blossom dropped her sentence when she saw a ruff follow her raven haired sister home.

"don't stare much" boomer teased

"good, you've met. Blossom meet my tutor." buttercup exclaimed

"what?" blossom slowly asked as she was still not understanding what was going on.

"im ms. Henry's top student in history class and bc here is failing it. I get mostly a 99 or a hundred every history test" boomer slightly bragged [he doesn't know he's doing what we call bragging]

"oh, I never got a hundred percent before myself. So im guessing you've tutored a lot of people?" blossom asked

"not really, the other teacher's accuse me of copying off of brick's test or making you do some of my projects. Which I don't, so most teacher's never asks me to tutor before. But on the first semester, I did tutor algebra to princess but I gave up on her-

"so that's why I had to handle her. You were the tutor princess kept complaining about. She says you have a very low attention span and don't catch her hints." blossom said

"oh, well anyways-

Boomer stopped when he noticed buttercup wasn't in the living room anymore.

"she's probably in her room locking you out."

"not for long she's not" boomer flew up stairs before giving blossom any hints of what he's about to do.


	2. SWEETER

More Than They Let On;

A Boomercup story:

_**CHAPTER TWO; SWEETER THAN SHE LET'S ON**_

* * *

_**Utonium Residence, half an hour after school was over...**_

Boomer took out a random tooth pick and began picking the door lock. Once he heard a silent click he grabbed an iron grip on the door handle in case she ever heard it and tried to lock it again. Luckily, he opened the door so fast she didn't had a chance to react.

"what the hell! I thought I locked that door!" she yelled

"sorry, it wasn't locked though" he lied. He noticed her writing on something. A green book. 'the only book you can actually write on is a diary. Which is strange.'

"is that what I think it is?" he asked and grabbed the book from her side. "what the? How fast? Did you just? Boomer no!" she tried to get her diary back but didn't succeed. Cause he was out the window. She tried to pry her window open but no such luck. He was blocking it from opening in the outside using his back while he skimmed through the diary.

Turns out, buttercup has a book filled with written poems she wrote herself and some were potential song lyrics. She also had drawings in some of the back part of the book err notebook. When he had finished, she opened the window and surprisingly buttercup didn't fell out. He heard her sobbing silently in her bed.

"buttercup?"

"what!? you gonna yell at my face and tell me how girly I am? You gonna black mail me about it? Huh?" she said after wiping off a few tears.

"no buttercup. I actually think it's pretty sweet of you to write some of these. I feel inferior to you now. Cause even I can't write a shake spear ish poem in english class while you can. Just wow" he forwarded his steps after saying these.

"you don't think im girly?" she asked silently

"no, not at all. Your being sweet and inspiring actually. In all honesty..." he admitted

"oh... thanks boomer." since he was so near to her, she did what she think was okay to do. She hugged him tightly. And he gasped out of breath afterwards.

"oh... ummm im sorry" she mumbled but he still heard it. And she was blushing pink. So she turned her back to hide it.

"what's to be sorry for, I like hugging people" he said and hugged her back. Buttercup was so red in the face she put shame to blossom's bow.

"p put m me down b boomer" she stuttered. He complied a few seconds after.


	3. STRONGER

More Than They Let On;

A Boomercup story:

_**CHAPTER THREE: STRONGER THAN HE LET'S ON**_

* * *

_**An hour after the hug...**_

After boomer put buttercup down, they began their science project. They decided to use clay, the kind that is used for making flowerpots and vases. Unfortunately, they had to get some clay downtown. And when they got there, they were given many pound of clay.

"ummm how many pounds are these?" buttercup asked

"huh, I don't know. About 5000 I guess." the young man answered. He just wanted to get rid of those clays.

"oh, that's why there heavy." buttercup said. Boomer was inside paying, when he came out and noticed buttercup having trouble with the clay he took it all. Buttercup was surprised that he was able to carry all of it with ease.

"come on, let's go!" boomer flew at his normal speed. Buttercup shrugged and followed him. When they arrived at her house again, he gently placed the pounds of clay in the front lawn. He didn't even puff a sigh of relief or anything, he was breathing normally. Then again, he is a rowdy ruff boy. 'I bet he carries a lot of heavier junk all the time' she thought.

"So, you have a carving kit somewhere?" he asked

"oh yeah, we do. I'll go get it" She went inside the house and left him there. When she returned with some sort of tool box, his top was gone and buttercup can see his 10 pack abs and the bulging muscles in both his arms. Slowly, she returned to reality once she heard blossom hammer something in her room. 'wow, even butch doesn't have that muscled body when were training or in p.e.' buttercup thought as she remembered her ex boyfriend.

"boomer, I have a question" she calmly said

"ugh, what is it?" he insisted

"ummm well... are you really that buff?" she asked kinda blushing pink

"huh, I never noticed it before. I do remember my brothers scolding me for over training in mojo's machine and getting kicked out of a few public gym here and there cause I broke their equipments and sometimes I tend to over do it when I fight..." he lied. Truth is, he knows he'd grown muscles here and there. He knows brick only has 8 pack abs like butch and he knows every single gym in townsville would kick him out cause he overuse their equipments. The only truth in that statement is mojo does have to fix his machine cause of his wild temper.

"but how come you don't over do it when your fighting us back then?" buttercup asked

"im not fighting all of you back then, I only fought with bubbles" he simply said

"but why not over power bubbles?"

"cause I liked bubbles back then, im pretty sure you wouldn't want your crush dead when you have a fight, right?" boomer answered 'of course, he likes her.'

"okay" buttercup asked no more and opened the carving kit.

For hours on end, they worked on the base of the plant. It was working good with both of them. Until the rain started pouring.

"ugh, come on! The clay would get wet!"

"we can't bring it in the house. It'll melt! We need to place it somewhere wooden!"

"the shed! In the backyard!" buttercup exclaimed. Without a second thought, boomer lifted up the whole pound of half carved clay while buttercup flew next to him carrying the fallen carved off clays. They both entered the shed and they placed the clays in a corner of the room. Suddenly, the door got locked.

"oh perfect. Now were stuck here!" she complained

"why, it's just wood. We can break it."

"no boomer, this door is made in geranium even if it looks like it's wood."

"why would the professor make a geranium door?"

"so no one can access it from the outside. The good thing is the pass code wasn't activated, so that means who ever tries to open that door can come in, but we can't push It in."

"so it's like a trap? But why would your dad build something like this?" boomer asked

"well, there's a secret passage here that leads to the lowest part of his lab. That only blossom had seen. The bad thing is, you can't get in there if you don't have utonium dna in you. And since im only created and not born, were really stuck here." buttercup exclaimed

"oh shit..." he face palmed. A few seconds later, he rose his head from his hands and smiled. 'I may or may not be strong enough to break open that door, but either way it's worth a shot. Plus buttercup looks like she really wants to get out of here'

He readied himself to face the door head on. And he did, he butt headed the door. Now he was in a world of head aches

"you idiot, that would never work. It's geranium 'member?" she reminded.

"nuh ugh. Wait for it..." In a matter of ten seconds, both heard a click. Thus the door was slightly opened, thanks to the blonde.

"good, now we can get out of here and into my house." she said to him. Unfortunately, he didn't hear it cause he passed out.


	4. NICER

More Than They Let On;

A Boomercup story:

_**CHAPTER FOUR: NICER THAN SHE LET'S ON**_

* * *

_**buttercup's room, thirty minutes later...**_

After buttercup explained how they got locked in on the shed [leaving the part where she stared at his muscles and leaving the part where she had to put on his shirt that was wet from the rain] the professor made buttercup aid boomer until he awakens. Currently, she's starring out int the window.

"boomer, please wake up... I don't really wanna explain anything to butch- I mean your brothers and ms. Bellum about anything going on. Brick would tease me on end if he found out I was getting some tutoring from you and ms. Bellum would laugh if she founds out were lab partners. Oh man, don't even get me started on butch-

"butter... cup?" boomer asked

"boomer!" she quickly raised to his side.

"im awake, what happened?"

"well, after you said wait for it, the door opened. You were strong I guess. Want some chicken soup?" she asked and pointed to the bowl that had steam coming up.

"oh sure!" he accepted. He sit up and ate in her study table. After a few spoonfuls... "man, this is really good!"

"ha ha thanks, I actually made it"

"really?" he asked, she nodded with sly smile "well, you are a very awesome cook" he complimented.

"thank you, no one ever really appreciated my cooking. They just eat it, no comments what so ever"

"they should seriously give you more credit babe- I mean buttercup" boomer responded. Buttercup reminded herself that butch called her 'boo' instead of babe. And butch didn't appreciate her cooking either.

"hmm"she inhaled then exhaled.

"you know bc, butch's been a real wreck since you broke it off. Why though?" boomer asked

"i dumped him cause my sisters video taped him red handed. Making out with a chick named barbie or what ever in the mall. After they sent me that video, I totally lost it. I mean people have been warning me he's gonna cheat and break me a few times before I got the vid but what ever. Im so over him now" buttercup answered

"oh... k, sorry about that. Butch just has a very very bad reputation and messes it up even worse once in a while" boomer comforted

"you know, for someone who's expected to be an idiot, you are totally not" she said

"ummm I gotta say, for someone people known to be tough, you actually have a sensitive side." he flipped his hair and accidentally revealed his blue emo ish highlights underneath.

"what's that?" buttercup pointed. Boomer's face expression turned from calm to shocked.

"you weren't suppose to see that!" he flipped his hair again and the highlights was covered beneath more locks of bangs.

"no, I wanna see it" buttercup flew on top of him and he didn't got a chance to move before she revealed his highlights again. "your an emo?"

"sort of... im totally embarrassed of that thing. Boys weren't suppose to be emotional, but I am. So, I guess I hide it."

"you have another identity?" she asked

"ugh yeah, I do. I kinda go in Citiesville once in a while every time I feel the need to be emotional. I hang around a wine bar and cry, scream, shout what ever emotion I have to get off and explode it there with a few friends who actually understands some of my pain..." he explained slowly

"really?" she asked

"ugh yeah, why? Was it weird to tell you that?"

"no no, it's fine. I happen to be sort of an emo too-

"like brute?" boomer asked

"no, she's a punk crossed with a rock star" buttercup said

"nuh uh, last time we checked on her. Him's sister, Her was complaining about how emotional the green punk is. She even said 'I don't even know if she's a punk anymore' and we all laughed. She remained under her emo hair. Which is long now, by the way" he explained

"oh... I have a green highlight under my hair" buttercup flipped her hair and there it was, a thick green highlight.

"how can people miss that?" boomer asked

"they just do, cause its under mah hair. It's only visible if I'd have my hair in a high ponytail. Which isn't often." She said. Boomer smiled and had an idea. He took buttercup's green clip out of her hair and her bangs fell on her forehead, then he tied her hair up in a high ponytail. All the while she stares at him in utter confusion and disbelief.

"much better" he said and kissed the top of her head.

She looked in the mirror and stared.

"well, i'll see you tomorrow buttercup!" he flew out the window. She didn't notice the rain was already off.


	5. MORE COMPATIBLE

More Than They Let On;

A Boomercup story:

_**CHAPTER FIVE: MORE COMPATIBLE THAN PEOPLE LET ON**_

* * *

_**People never thought it was gonna happen. They never thought a puff and a ruff would ever get together. Let alone the toughest puff and the sweetest ruff would get together officially during junior prom...**_

Their in the entrance of the gym stood hand in hand the two mentioned earlier. The puff's black hair was curled down her thighs, her eye shadow a light green, her blush a light orange, her lips a plum pink and her skin just perfect. Her dress was black with green gems in the side, the linings were silver and white, her dress was glittering blue and it ended just in the middle of her thighs and both straps were thin, one strap was suppose to be off the shoulder. Its a little showy for boomer's liking, but buttercup doesn't mind [of course if they do hit on her, their gonna get hit by boomer]. Boomer had on a light blue tux and black dancing shoes. His neck tie was light green though, like her eyes and eye shadow. Both their corsage was a blue rose. Both corsages had green silk ribbon to tie the flower to. And they wore it proudly. When they walked in, its like the music stopped so everyone can stare at them for a while. Even princess' jaw dropped. Blossom, Brick, Butch and Bubbles, weren't taking It too bad. In fact, brick and bubbles smiled and joined hands to join everyone else on the dance floor.

"you know... I never got to learn how to dance" butch whispered

"im a good teacher..." blossom whispered back. The red head joined hands with him and they hit the dance floor. While brick and bubbles were glad to have temporarily come out of the closet.

Blood Red for war, Light Blue for peace

Green for a hard life, Pink for the perfect life

Dark Blue and Light Green for under estimated. Cause they were both so much More Than They Let On.


End file.
